To address the functionality of the brassiere, improvements have previously only been made to the cups in order to help mold, lift, and shape the breast. However, such modifications do not give functional and lasting support for the bust. The weight of the breast will eventually pull the cups down and add tension to the straps and the shoulders of the wearer. The back wings of previous brassiere designs is made of one fabric piece, typically mesh or another elastic fabric, and thus does not have any structure or stability. Indeed, the elastic fabric will give in at the point of least resistance. This instability causes the back band of the brassiere to “ride-up” the wearer's back, due to the weight of the breasts, leading to discomfort and poor bust support.